fourworldseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimbei
Jimbei is a whale shark fishman, the second captain of the Sun Pirates after Fisher Tiger, and a former Warlord, who attained the position eleven years ago. He renounced his Warlord title at the Battle of Marineford, allying himself with the Whitebeard Pirates. During the war, he befriended Monkey D. Luffy and Blizzard, and later allied with them and his crew to prevent the New Fishman Pirates' coup d'état against the Neptune Royal Family and the Ryugu Kingdom. He was even invited to join the Straw Hat Pirates, but declined due to having unfinished business of still being affiliated with Big Mom; however, he promised that once he was ready, he would return to Luffy again and request to join his crew. Since resigning from the Warlords, his bounty is now 412,000,000 Beli. Statistics *'Name': Jimbei, Knight of the Sea *'Origin': One Piece *'Gender': Male *'Age': 46 *'Birthday': April 2 *'Classification': Whale Shark Fishman, Sun Pirates Captain, Former Seven Warlords of the Sea, Former Ryugu Kingdom Royal Guard *'Blood Type': F, B *'Height': 301 cm (9'8") *'Weight': 295 kg (650 lbs.) *'Skin Color': Blue *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Main Attire': Black long coat, pale-green and coral colored traditional Japanese clothing covering all over with black and white square-shaped patterns with leaf-shaped patterns, coral obi, and geta footwear *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': Master level *'Main Skills': Fishman Karate (Fishman Jujutsu), Master Martial Artist, Enhanced Strength, Reflexes, Endurance and Durability, Master Tactician, Marine Communication *'Weaknesses': Weaker on land than in the water as he cannot fight at his full potential. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Arabesque Brick Fist, 5,000 Brick Fist, Shark Brick Fist, Sharkskin Palm Thrust, Water Shot, Ocean Current Shoulder Throw, Vagabond Drill *'Voice Actor': Daniel Baugh Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Mountain level *'Speed': At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': At least Class M *'Striking Strength': At least Class PJ+ *'Durability': At least Mountain level *'Stamina': At least Superhuman *'Range': Several Hundreds of Meters to a few Kilometers with Projectiles *'Intelligence': Genius *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Jimbei is a large blue whale shark fishman with a stocky build similar to a sumo wrestler and a face that is commonly associated with various Japanese demons such as the oni. His yellow eyebrows and sideburns are distinctly shaped like those found on such demons, in addition to a bulb-like nose and an angular lower lip pointing upwards. He has a lightning-shaped scar that can be seen from his left side burn and reaching over his left eye which he obtained sometime between Otohime's assassination and meeting Ace. He also possesses two tusk-like conical lower fangs associated with Oni as well; the rest of his teeth from the upper and lower rows are pretty much the same, albeit much smaller. He also has a severe underbite, which makes room for his huge fangs. He has long, two-toned black hair, with two long white stripes, coming from the roots over his forehead and trailing down the back, a topknot, and tuft of hair on his chin with a slight green hue. This topknot did not exist during his time as a member of the Sun Pirates, instead his shorter and flowing black hair trails off half way to a light color concentrated at the back of his head. He kept his chin clean-shaven before joining the Sun Pirates, after which it gradually grew out over time. His hands and feet are also webbed, typical for a fishman, and his limbs that are somewhat thin in comparison with his enormous girth. His gills (which are pale and pinkish in color) are in between his shoulders and neck. Under his black coat (which is draped over his shoulders in a cape-like manner), he appears to be wearing a pale-green and coral colored traditional Japanese clothing covered all over with black and white square-shaped patterns with leaf-shaped patterns. He also ties this attire up with a coral obi like a ribbon around his waist. For footwear, he appears to wear simple geta on his webbed feet. His Sun Pirates tattoo is on the middle of his chest. Personality Jimbei is a fishman who follows a strict code of honor and pride. A man of his word, he is one who always does what he feels is best depending on the situation at hand. He is even willing to become a pirate, beings whom he hates due to human pirates selling Fishmen and Mermaids as slaves, in order to save Ace from his execution. He was good friends with Whitebeard and Ace, and deeply sympathized with Luffy after their deaths. Despite his appearance and strength, Jimbei is a kind man who is willing to do what ever it takes to help those in need. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Fishman Karate: A martial art that is practiced by certain members of the Fishman race. While deadly enough on land, Fishman Karate has a number of devastating underwater moves designed to be suitable with the fishmen strength and speed along with the mobility that goes while under water and, in some cases, a fishman's personal adaptation (fins, teeth, etc.). The secret of Fishman Karate is mastery of the water in the user's direct vicinity, using its power to send powerful waves impacting the water within the opponent's body. *'Arabesque Brick Fist': Jimbei punches at a fair distance from the intended target(s), so instead of the fist connecting, it uses the water vapor in the air to release a shock wave that sends them flying. This move has a delayed effect, as the shock wave takes a while to affect the opponent(s). **'5,000 Brick Fist': A stronger version of the Arabesque Brick Fist. It is used like an uppercut, rather than a straight punch, sending the opponent flying skywards. *'Sharkskin Palm Thrust': A simple palm block with enough force behind it to block stuff. *'Shark Brick Fist': A powerful straight punch that is strong enough to send the opponent reeling. *'Water Shot': Jimbei hurls a simple droplet of water at his opponent, which can become a deadly bullet with the kinetic force created by his immense fishman strength. *'7,000 Brick Roundhouse Kick': Jimbei performs a very strong roundhouse kick. *'Vagabond Drill': The most powerful technique of Fishman Karate, Jimbei hurls a pack of water in his hands and shoots a powerful water shock wave that pierces through his opponent's body. Fishman Jujutsu: Another martial art that is practiced by the fishman race, seemingly alongside Fishman Karate. It is an underwater style that revolves around manipulating the water around them as if it were a tangible material. How the fishmen are able to do this is unknown, but it provides them with a massive advantage in underwater combat. *'Water Heart': The primary technique of this style that the user initiates by first performing a bowl-shaped gesture with his webbed hands (one hand over the other) while underwater right before giving the water itself around him a mighty yank. This allows the user to physically grab and redirect currents as if he were manipulating cloth. **'Ocean Current Shoulder Throw': After he uses Water Heart, Jimbei heaves the current upward, where it erupts from the ocean surface as a towering stream of water. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Fisher Tiger *Arlong *Hatchan *Whitebeard *Portgas D. Ace *Silvers Rayleigh *Straw Hat Pirates *Emporio Ivankov *Fishman Island *Boa Hancock *Gecko Moriah *Blackbeard *Hody Jones *Vander Decken IX Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fishmen Category:Pirate Captain Category:Former Seven Warlords of the Sea Category:Sun Pirates Category:One Piece Characters